An Omen of a New Kind
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: Sequal to Only Hope: Melinda's latest ghost is an adorable five year old girl, and she has to travel half way across the country to cross her, while coming to terms with her latest news... rest of summary inside. A gw/hsm crossover.


**If by any chance you are wondering why this is in Ghost Whisperer, get used to Melinda, because she may just have a slightly larger role in this story than Troy and Gabriella. If you have not read Only Hope, and are just a fan of Ghost Whisperer, than that's fine, this will be another cross-over story for you :) Thanks to Jamie!**

**Read and Review and tell me what you think about a gw/hsm crossover, because as far as i know this is the only one on here.**

Sequal to Only Hope: Melinda's latest ghost is an adorable five year old girl, and she has to travel half way across the country to cross her, while coming to terms with her latest news... As Troy and Gabriella begin to come to terms with their loss, they are visited by Melinda Gordon, who has flown almost across the country to tell them something strange about their daughter

* * *

Once upon a time, in a small town called Grandview, there lived a beautiful princess named Melinda. Melinda was not like other princesses, though. She had no crown, fancy dresses, or large castle. She had another gift. A special gift she had since she was little. Melinda could talk to spirits. She could talk and communicate to them, and cross them over into the light. So, Melinda had a gift, but her gift was not the only thing that made this princess happy. She had a knight. A knight who knew about her gift, and did not think she was strange. Melinda's knight was Jim, a medic who also lived in Grandview. He was the final piece to the puzzle, the other half that made her feel like a true princess, even when she did not feel like one.

Melinda did get her happily ever after with her knight, and they were happy, until her knight vanished. He was killed when he was trying to find a stalker of Melinda's...the evil witch or dragon, if you will. But the dragon did not slay the knight, nor the knight slay the dragon. It was the good guy, the police man who shot Melinda's dear knight, but he was not dead, not yet. The knight knew he and Melinda were meant to be together forever, and so he intended. No matter how hard she tried, Jim would not cross over. His spirit remained with her until one fateful day.

A man named Sam was riding his motorcycle on the way back from his girlfriend's house. He, as a matter of fact, was very happy. One day soon, he knew he was going to propose to her. Sam was thinking of clever ways, witty ways, loving ways, and all sorts of ways to ask the big question, and was not very much paying attention to the road ahead. That's when a car coming in the other direction swerved and hit him. Melinda was near the accident, and saw what happened. Jim's spirit was there too. Sam was dead, as dead as he could be. Melinda watched as the doctors in the ambulence tried to give him oxygen, but she knew it was no use. Sam's spirit had crossed over already, without even a simple look over his shoulder. Jim watched, too. He saw the spirit come out of the body and in a flash of brilliance, an epiphany if you will, Jim crept into Sam's body.

Melinda tried to stop him, but it was no use. Jim was in the man's body. This shaggy, blonde haired man was Jim's resting place. She wept as she crept over to where Sam was lying on a stretcher. He began to cough, and Melinda cried out for joy. "Thank goodness you're okay!" She cried. The man opened his eyes, and, in a voice nothing like her Jim's replied "Do I know you?"

Our princess stayed by her knight, although he was not her knight at all. This man Jim had gone into had shaggy blonde hair, much unlike Jim's neatly kept brunette locks. But she could not see Sam as he was. Whenever she saw him, she saw her knight. She knew he was in there somewhere. Her best friend, Deliah, did not believe it. How could one man's soul find its way into another's body? I suppose the idea is a bit wild, for somebody who did not see what had happened. And even to Melinda the idea was strange. She did not know this man, yet she was the only person who visited him. When he opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw.

Eventually, Sam had to leave, because he did not live in Grandview. Our princess felt grief as he almost went his seperate way, but with another epiphany she realized something. Her garage! It had needed fixing for a while, and finding Sam was a handyman, she offered for him to live in her garage if he fixed it. He could not go back to his family, because he was having problems with them. He greatfully agreed. This would not be the first time Sam almost left.

It seemed as though everything was going perfect. Our princess was learning new things about Sam, and Sam was having moments where he would do things Jim would do. One day he made Melinda her favorite breakfast, even. And when a fateful suicidal attempt comes when Sam is working at another house, Jim's medical abilities shine through. Our princess was happy, but Sam wanted to know more about who he was.

Looking through an old box of stuff, he came across a beautiful diamond ring encased in a blue velvet box. He looked it it once, then twice, and three times over, wondering who he could have possibly bought the ring for. He consulted Melinda's friend, Eli, and even Melinda. Both had no clue who it could've possibly been. Sam knew one thing, though. Whoever it was had not come to see him when he was in the hospital. Not one visit, not one phone call. So when she showed up on the doorstep, he could only wonder if this was really who he had bought the ring for. Sam tried to get re-aquainted with the woman he was supposed to be in love with, but could not stop thinking about a strangely large connection he had with Melinda. When the girl he was supposed to buy the ring for was going to leave, she asked him to come with her. Melinda thought he really was going to go. Her Jim, well his spirit, was going to be lost to some blonde who did not even visit Sam in the hospital. But when the girl pulled away from the curb without Sam in the car, she knew for sure that Jim had come through.

The two had started dating, but spirits still needed crossing over, so Melinda gladly helped. But the spirits were getting quite annoying! They would interrupt her and Sam when they were talking, trying to get her attention. One night, after Melinda's date with Sam, a spirit interrupted a kiss. Sam was becoming suspicious of our princess, and needed answers for himself. He went to Melinda's friend, Eli, who was her supervisor, and who could hear spirits. When Sam was looking for answers, Eli would not budge. Never would he give up her secret, so he lied to cover it up. he told Sam Melinda was a criminal profiler who sometimes worked for the government. Sam went to confront the princess.

Meanwhile, an amature ghost hunter, like a ghost buster, was near Melinda's neighborhood, helping out a local family. He had been at a neighbor of her's, so they were lightly acquainted. Eli treated him like a protege, because they had been hanging out and trying to help Melinda's neighbor's ghost. A small child had overheard the man telling the parents about the ghosts. He was frightened, and ran outside.

Sam was driving fast, wanting to get to Melinda so he could discuss this new information he found out about her. Once again, poor Sam was distracted, and almost hit the young child who had come running out of the house. The child was soon surrounded by Sam, Melinda, Eli, the ghost hunter, and the child's parents. When Sam asked him what he was running from, he told his he was scared of the ghosts in his house. Outraged, Sam turned to the ghost hunter. "Did you tell him that?" He asked. He had never been so infuriated in his life! Ghosts...hah! Sam had never heard such a silly thing, and now this ghost hunter was scaring little children with the fact?

Melinda had been wanting to tell Sam about her gift, so when Sam, Eli, and the ghost hunter were arguing, she spoke up. "I believe them." She said in a weak voice. Sam could not believe it. How could she believe in something like this? "I believe them because I can see ghosts." Sam yelled at Melinda. He said she was crazy, and how could she possibly think that? A frustrated Melinda left with Eli at her side. Later, Eli and Melinda were crossing over a ghost, who was the ghost buster's girlfriends father. As they were going through repeating loving messages and apologies for past notions, a tear crept down Melinda's cheek. Our dear princess was crying. She turned to Eli. "Why does it have to be so hard?" She asked, as two teard rolled down either side of her face. "I don't know." He simply replied, and pulled her into a hug.

Later that evening Melinda went outside of her house, standing on her porch. It was pouring, but she was safe under the roof of her porch. She reached into the attached mailbox to see if she had anything. Nothing was there. The comforting noise of raindrops dropping to the ground lulled Melinda's broken heart. A knock interrupted her. Sam was knocking on the side of the house. He stood next to her and leaned over the railing, as she was. He told her he was sorry, but was just now coming to terms about reality. He may not be ready to believe in something he did not know was real. "I just need time." He told her. And she was ready to give it to him. All the time in the world. Our princess knew the value she had gotten when she was given a second shot at her one true love.

Meanwhile, In another small town almost like Gradview, but larger in size, a young couple was greiving. The had just lost their first child, a bright eyed, curly haired girl, at the tender age of 5. Grief stricken, the couple, Troy and Gabriella, do all they can to remember their daughter for the rest of their lives.

The young couple met at a New Year's Eve party on winter break, and it was an instant connection. Troy and Gabriella were called up to sing together, and you could tell there was definately something between the two, although they did not know eachother. When winter break ends, Gabriella winds up a transfer student at East High, which just so happens to be the same school Troy goes to. They are both incredibly happy that their last goodbye was indeed not their last.

The two go through so much together, fighting odds, breaking the 'status quo,' and becoming East High's golden couple along the way. When graduating the two are faced with the fact that they may not see eachother again, because Troy is going to U of A, and Gabriella is going to Stanford U. Through their senior year Troy is faced with the descion of college, and the distance between him and Gabriella. Gabriella, on the other hand, has her college plan already. She had been accepted into Stanford's special program, which allowed freshman from the incoming class to go to a special orientation. Problem is, the orientation happened to be so early, she would miss prom and graduation. But then again, she thought, why can't I just fly back for both? So that became the new plan.

Two weeks later, Troy is called by a greiving Gabriella who says "You know I can't be a little adult right now..." And tells him she must stay in California, because she can't stand all of this saying goodbye. Heartbroken, Troy decides to do something. He drives to California to see Gabriella, and there they have their own prom. Then Gabriella comes back for graduation, where Troy announces his decision to go to Berkley, which is a much shorter distance from Gabriella.

During college the two were inseperable, just like high school. They would have study groups with their new friends, and visit on the weekends. Video chat became the most used programs on both of their computers, to talk to both of their friends. A short while after college, Troy proposed to Gabriella, and the two were wed just 6 short months after, with all of the wildcats in attendance of coarse. The two are happy, and living in Gabriella's old house, which her mom re-purchased after selling it when Gabriella went to Stanford. About a year after that, the happy newlyweds found out they were having a baby! Overjoyed, they called everyone the knew and had yet another party. Stories were told, songs were sung, and dances danced. When the guests left, Troy and Gabriella prepared for the arrival of their little one, moving into a new house.

Hope Alexis Bolten was born in May, a spring baby. Her sparkly blue eyes and dimpled smile were often the main topic of conversation, while friends and family waited to see her. Some already had children, while some were expecting or wanting kids. Hope went through her life a helpful, brilliant child, who was always interested when they played music and sang.

When Hope was only 10 months, she got taken to the hospital due to an extreme coughing fit, and Troy and Gabriella found out she had cancer, and only had a short time to live. Both grieved, but decided to make Hope's life, no matter how short, as memorable as possible. They had an in-home concert where she and her friends performed, singing and dancing, and Hope made the best of friends.

Hope passed away when she was 5 years old, and all of the wildcats, and everyone who knew her cried that night. She was a beautiful girl with a large heart, and she was about to make one heart even larger.

* * *

**So?? What did you think? If you are from only one fandom, tell me your thoughts on the other, like the way i summarized four seasons of gw and three movies of hsm...come on, i didn't want it to drag on so much!! So, read and review, like always, and see you next chapter! Don't forget there'll be special sneak peeks of the next chapter on my website!!**

**Bye for now,**

**Hollywood :)**


End file.
